LilKinny
by LilKinny
Summary: This idea is popular, so I decided to do my own. This is under Minecraft since I usually write about Minecraft and this has Minecraft references in it. This is just some information on how I became who I am today.


**This is a really popular idea on the site now, so I thought I would make this. **

**In this story, you see what I go through to write, how I got into video games and YouTube and other stuff. So, without further ado, my life.**

_Obviously this is my POV._

Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Emily Johnson, or Emma. I live in New York. I am 12 years old, and I have a big story to share with all of you. You guys probably didn't think that you read a 12-year-old's stories. Let me explain my life.

I was born on my Grandpa's birthday, in November of 2000. I was spoiled and pampered. At the time, I lived above my Nonna and Nonno's house in an apartment with my parents. I got earrings at 5 months since my Mom didn't want me complaining later on in life then crying over the pain.

In 2002, my parents told me I was having a little brother. I thought it was a new playmate since I only knew my parents, both sets of grandparents and my two uncles. But I found out it was moving to my second house. I actually had a house at this point, so I was excited. We moved into the house in February of 2003, and I made my first real friend there. My next door neighbors, Alice and Keith, became my best friends. We were all around the same age, Alice the oldest and Keith the youngest, so we would play together.

In June, my Mom had Derek. I was jovial, until I saw the lack of attention. My parents tried splitting their attention, but Derek always got more attention. I entered Preschool in 2004 and life wasn't better there. I got bullied there since I was the youngest out of the entire class. Everyone was 5 or 6, I was only 4. This one girl, a 6 year old, would tell me I'm too young for school and I should go back to my Mom. She never let me play with any kids. Then Keith transferred to my class. We would play with each other and Keith would stick up for me, even if he was younger. But somehow, the bully managed to get Keith to stop helping me. I was alone.

In 2005, we moved to my current house. It's larger than the other house, so I had more room. But I had to leave behind Alice and Keith. I forgave Keith for ignoring me in Preschool, but he doesn't act the same around me anymore. I moved into my newest house since James was on the way. My house has a pool, large rooms, an unfinished basement (That's finished now) and a large deck. After playing in the yard with Derek for a few days, the girl next door introduced herself. Her name is Jane, and she became my best friend in this new place.

After going to Kindergarten, still the youngest and smallest in the class, I started reading. At age 5, I was reading chapter books from being alone. Jane was in another class, so we couldn't play together. I was the best reader in class and had no friends. One day, these girls approached me. We played in the kitchen playset until my teacher told us it was time to clean up. This girl named Rachel, who was playing by herself, told us she'll clean up. We didn't object, I mean it was a free pass out of cleaning up, and day after day she cleaned up. One day, I didn't play with my new friends. I just sat at my desk and read a Junie B. Jones book. Rachel came up to me and smiled. We talked and that's when I found my actual best friend.

In 2006 or so, I lost someone dear to my family. I remember her name was Crystal. She died in a car accident going home on Christmas. It was devastating to our family since she was so close to us and was only 20 years old. The reason I write about sad scenes is because the laptop I use was hers, and it's sad using someone's laptop that isn't even alive.

In 3rd grade, popularity started. Rachel and I met a bunch of new people and they became our friends. But we weren't considered popular. After my 9th birthday, I wore a tie-dyed shirt I made at my party to school. I got bullied in a way I couldn't understand. In 3rd gade, the word 'Cool' was poison and something you shouldn't be called. **(By the way, I know Author's Notes aren't necessary, but the meaning of 'Cool' is actually disgusting. It stands for: ****_Constipated Overrated Out-of-Style Loser_****) **I was called that for wearing the shirt and took it as a compliment. But then I found out what it meant from Rachel and went home crying. I tried harder to look better, but people always told me I am 'cool'. That was the time I figured out that I was weird.

In Elementary school (I don't remember the year), this iCarly episode came out. It had Fred in it. Fred is a YouTuber who makes people laugh. I made an account and my Dad put an embarrassing video online. People from school bullied me because of it. I'm not saying the video name. But, I got into YouTube more and more. Then one day, James' friend came over. His older sister, Lilliana, came over too. Yes, I mean BabyCakes77. This was in 5th grade.

Lilly and I became best friends. We made this series called the 'I 3 BFF Show' where we were completely random, like iCarly. It was based off iCarly, actually. We stopped the show after we reached 6th grade though. In 6th grade, Lilly introduced me to Minecraft on her iPod Touch. I got the demo version and we built large towers and mansions. But it was always deleted. So I constantly gave up on the game.

I started watching Minecraft videos in 6th grade. The YouTuber I always watched first was 'ThnxCya'. I watched all his videos, ong parodies, everything. One day, James found SkyDoesMinecraft, deadlox, MinecraftUniverse and their friends. I started watching them and we got Minecraft for the Xbox, one of my prized possessions. We got PE edition a little later on and then PC.

I got into writing after we did a creative writing exercise in Language Arts. The assignment was that we had to write descriptive 1-2 page story describing an object. I picked an old chair. I did 2 pages and handed it in. After getting the only 100 in class, my teacher told me to start writing.

I found out about FanFiction after looking up 'Hunger Games Stories' on Google. I found out about the Minecraft archive after looking at other topics. People thought I was weird for becoming a writer. Rachel and Lilly encouraged it since I always wrote about great scenes and plots.

Finally it comes to now. I am going to 8th grade this year. I love reading and writing. I want to start writing a book. I have dreams and I know that joining this site was a great idea. I'm a dancer, actor and singer. I love dancing though and music is my life. My favorite color is blue and I love inside jokes since I think it's hilarious seeing the confusion on other people's faces when I bring up an inside joke.

I want to just take this moment to thank everyone who has been with me since 'Gwen, The Evil Lily'. It means a lot to me to know that you guys read my stories. I'm stuck for story ideas though, so I'm sorry for the lull in stories. I have an idea, but I think it might fail. You know what I do in my free time. I have a few sayings that I often think of:

_"The Earth without art is just eh."_

_"Writing, singing, dancing, painting... My life in four words."_

_"True ideas come from the soul, not the mind." _

**~LilKinny**


End file.
